The Revival of the House of Mouse
The Revival of Disney's House of Mouse (or simply the House of Mouse)'' ''is the new revival of the original version which aired from 2001 to 2003. However, unlike the original version, the rest of the characters from many Disney animated feature films and theme-park attractions will appear in the revival, combining with many characters who already appeared in the original. Staff Members All staff members have stayed the same. *Mickey Mouse (host and owner) *Minnie Mouse (financial manager) *Donald Duck (assistant manager and co-owner) *Daisy Duck (reservation clerk) *Goofy (head waiter) *Pluto (mascot) *Huey, Dewey and Louie (musicans) *Horace Horsecollar (mechanical technician) *Clarabelle Cow (gossip columnist) *Max Goof (parking valet driver) *Pete (greedy landlord) *Gus Goose (chef) *Magic Mirror (magical artifact and on-site consultant) *Brooms from Fantasia (janitors) *Penguins from Mary Poppins (waiters) *Mike the Microphone (announcer) Episodes 'Pilot' #The Return to the House #Mike Crash 'Season 1 (2012)' # Von Drake & Company # The Big Hook # House of Pets # House of Goofy # Magic Carpet Ride # Sebastian's Special Talent Show # Princess Squad # Wags to Riches # Goofy's Big Game # Oliver's Love Affair # Mickey's Odyssey # Roger Rabbit Meets Mickey Mouse # Von Drake's House of Art # The Flying Elephant # I've Got No Tricks # Cruella's Worst Nightmare # Auditions with Von Drake # House of Imagination # The Goofy Anthem # Pirate Patrol # Magic Twist # Mickey & Minnie To The Rescue # King Louie's Ape Escape # Donald's Fiesta Feast # Willie the Giant # The Big Surprise 'Season 2 (2013)' # The Country Bears # House of Playtime # Sufferin' Pussycats # Dodger's Dog Fight # Stitch-Stalked! # Mickey's Treasure Hunt # Great Heroic League # Von Drake Goes Bad # What's Opera, Mickey? # Winnie the Pooh's Best Puppet Show Ever! # Quack Pack Attack # Captain Hook's "Off-the-Hook" Roll Call # No Magic Is An Island # Ordinary World # House of Jokes # House of Nature # Lilo & Stitch Meet Mickey Mouse # House of Wildlife # Von Drake's House of Books # Operation Dumbo Drop # Halloween with Jafar # I'm Just Wild About Roger Rabbit? # Parrots of the Caribbean # Goofy the Genie # Wintertime Blues # The Jingle Bell Pack 'Season 3 (2014)' # Tea Party Tales # Goofy Goes Cool # The Game of Love # Cruella Breaks A Leg # Roger Rabbit Takes A Break # When You Wish Once Upon A Star? # Planet Medusa # Indian Rhythm # Radio Mickey # The Father of All Liars # Ya Ain't Got No Fun? # All You Can't Eat at the House? # House of Mysteries # Goofy's Big Secret # Goofy vs. Pete # Pluto's Courage # Ranger Ransom # Von Drake's House of Science # Night of the Living House # Donald's Disaster Effect # Mickey the Maniac # Little Miss Minnie # Broadcast Blues # Belle's Enchanted Tales # The Mysterious Visitor # Our Hero Roger Rabbit 'Season 4 (2015)' # Hiccy Burp # Fun with Music # Daisy's Answer # Because of Hades # The Tigger Test # Club Mickey # Who's Afraid of the Li'l Bad Wolf? # The Bears Are Back at the House # Heffalumps & Woozles # Baby Herman's Revenge # Time for the Big Check # Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Mouse # The Party Must Go On # This Magic Moment # Pete Goes Wild # Jafar Jumps Out # Pluto's Problem # Money Troubles # Puppies for Craziness # The Big Screw-Off # Return of Dennis the Duck # Von Drake Steps Out # Mixed-Up Magician # Yen Sid Rides Again # House of Interests # The Great Honey Pot Robbery 'Season 5 (2016)' # The House of Mouse is on Strike? # Mouse Tracks # It's Not Easy Being Goofy # Wild Rush Tarzan # My Favorite Things # Dial "C" for the Club! # Focus on the Ducks # Pain & Panic's Big Fight # Ain't Got Fooled Again? # Honest John's Revenge # Goofy's Great Race # The Great Magical Freeze # Don't Feed That Beast? # All About Oysters # Piglet's Pooh-etry # Von Drake Gets A Clue # Medusa Strikes Back # Goofy's Big Groove # Fun with Sports # Maleficent's Wicked World # Roger Rabbit's Rhapsody # Stitch Gets Killed # Pete Gets Fired # The Quack Draft # House of Discovery # Dreams Come True 'Specials' # Rockin' at the House of Mouse: Mickey's Biggest Movie Ever - Mickey Mouse and all of his friends re-open the House of Mouse. # It's Christmas Time Again with Mickey & Friends - Mickey Mouse and all of his friends celebrate Christmas-time once again at the House of Mouse. # The Villains Re-Unite at the House of Mouse - The villains celebrate their re-union party with Mickey Mouse and all of his friends at the House of Mouse. # Mickey's House of Love: Romance Strikes Here at the House of Mouse - It's Valentine's Day at the House of Mouse and Mickey & Minnie, Donald & Daisy, and Horace & Clarabelle are all about to fall in love with each other. # Mickey & Friends Celebrate America at the House of Mouse - It's the 4th of July at the House of Mouse, and Mickey Mouse and all of his friends are about to celebrate their all-American party. # Mickey's Magical Experience - Mickey Mouse and all of his friends celebrate their magical experience here at the House of Mouse. Characters *'Classic Disney Cartoons and Comic Books: '''Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Huey, Dewey & Louie, Gus Goose, Pete, Ludwig von Drake, Clara Cluck, Chip 'n' Dale, Scrooge McDuck, The Phantom Blot, April, May and June Duck, Humphrey the Bear, Ranger J. Audobon Woodlore, the Brownstone Park Bears, Pluto's Good & Bad Consciences, Red Riding Hood, Boy & Girl Tree, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, Flowers & Trees, Santa Claus, Reindeer, Hobo Cookie, Judge Cookie, the Skeleton Dancers, a Merry Dwarf, a Lamp from "The Whoopee Party", the Lonesome Ghosts, Ferdinand the Bull, Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Casey Jones and his daughters, Professor Owl, Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom, Paul Bunyan, Babe the Big Blue Ox, Dinah the Dachshund, Louie the Mountain Lion, Mortimer Mouse, Salty the Seal, a Rooster, a Hen, a Girl Violin, a Boy Saxophone, a Robot from "Mars and Beyond", the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf, the Li'l Bad Wolf, the Three Little Wolves, the Three Orphan Kittens, Abner and his cousin Monty from "The Country Cousin", and various Black-and-White characters *'Mickey Mouse Works/House of Mouse: Baby Shelby, Mrs. Turtle, Magical Mouse, Hairy Manilow, the Turkey, the 3 Kittens from "Pluto's Kittens", the Abominable Snowman, the Goatman, the 2 Aliens from "How to Camp", the Goofy Fairies, Chief O'Hara, Rubber Hose Band, Mike the Microphone, Rooster & Hen, Sensor Monkeys, Battery, Sound Board, Thermostat, Pete's Gram-Gram, the Ghost Bride, Goofy's Pop, Lumiere's relations, and Parrots of the Caribbean *'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: '''Snow White, the Prince, the Prince's horse, the Wicked Queen, the Seven Dwarfs, the Magic Mirror, Humbert the Huntsman, the 2 Vultures and the Forest Animals *Pinocchio: Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, the Blue Fairy, Figaro, Cleo, Monstro, J. Worthington Foulfellow, Gideon, Lampwick, Stromboli, the Coachman, and the Coachman's donkey boys *'Fantasia: 'Chernabog, Yen Sid, Brooms, Hop Lo, the Mushrooms, the Ostriches, the Cupids, the Centaurettes, the Alligators, Bacchus, Jacchus, the Hippos, and the Bald Mountain Ghosts *'The Reluctant Dragon: The Reluctant Dragon, Sir Giles, and the Boy *'Dumbo: '''Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, the Ringmaster, Mrs. Jumbo, the Circus Guards, the Crows, Casey Junior, the Elephants, and the Pink Elephants *'Bambi: Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Miss Bunny, Ronno, Friend Owl, Bambi's mother, Bambi's father, and a Chipmunk *'Saludos Amigos: '''Jose Carioca, Pedro the Plane, and Pedro's parents *'The Three Caballeros: 'Panchito Pistoles, the Aracuan Bird, the Flying Gauchito, and Burrito *'Make Mine Music: 'Peter, Sonia the Duck, Sadsha the Bird, Ivan the Cat, the Wolf, Grandpa, the 3 Huntsmens, Willie the Whale, the Seagulls, Casey, and Casey's daughters *'Song of the South: B'rer Rabbit, Br'er Fox, B'rer Bear, B'rer Turtle, the bumblebees, the hummingbirds, and Mr. Bluebird *'Fun and Fancy Free: '''Willie the Giant, the Golden Harp, Bongo, and Lulubelle *Melody Time: Pecos Bill, Pecos Bill's horse, Widowmaker, Slue-Foot Sue, Johnny Appleseed, Johnny's angel, Little Toot, and Big Toot *'So Dear to My Heart: Danny the sheep and the owl *'The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad: '''Mr. Toad. Mole, Water Rat, Angus McBadger, Weasels, Ichabod Crane, the Headless Horseman, Gunpowder, Katrina Van Tassel, the Polices, and Tilda *'Cinderella: 'Cinderella, Prince Charming, Major the horse, Gus and Jaq, Suzy and Perla, Boy Mouse, Girl Mouse, the Birds, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella, Lucifer, the Fairy Godmother, Bruno, the King, and the Grand Duke *'Alice in Wonderland: 'Alice, the White Rabbit, the Doorknob, the Cheshire Cat, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the Dormouse, the Caterpillar, the Queen of Hearts, the King of Hearts, the Playing Cards, Dim and Dum, the Walrus, the Carpenter, the Oysters, the Dodo, Bill the Lizard, the Hammer Birds, the Pencil Birds, the Momeraths, the Flamingoes, the Hedgehogs, and the Bread-and-Butterflies *'Ben and Me: 'Amos Mouse *'Peter Pan: Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Tinker Bell, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Tiger-Lilly, the Indian Chief, the Pirates, the Mermaids, and the Lost Boys *'Lady and the Tramp: '''Lady, Tramp, Tony, Joe, Peg, Trusty, Jock, Si and Am, Aunt Sarah, Jim Dear, and Darling *'Sleeping Beauty: Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Samson the Horse, Maleficent, Diablo the Raven, Maleficent's Goons, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, King Hubert and Stefan, the Squirrels, the Owl and the Birds *'''101 Dalmatians: Pongo, Perdita, the 99 Dalmatian Puppies, Cruella de Vil, Roger, Anita, Horace, Jasper, Tibbs, Nanny, the Colonel, and the Captain *'The Sword in the Stone: '''Merlin, Mad Madam Mim, Wart (King Arthur), Sir Ector, The Sculley Maid, Sir Pelinore, Little Girl Squirrel, Granny Squirrel, Archimedes, the Hawk, the Pike, the Hungry Wolf, and Sir Kay *'Mary Poppins: The Penguins and The Fox *'The Jungle Book: '''Baloo, King Louie, Kaa, Shere Khan, the 4 Vultures, Mowgli, Bagheera, The Monkeys, Shanti, Colonel Hathi, Akela, Winifred, Colonel Hathi's son *'The Love Bug: Herbie *'The Aristocats: '''Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, Edgar Balthazar the Butler, Georges Hautecourt the Lawyer, Abigail & Amelia Gabble, Uncle Waldo, Napoleon, Layafette, Roquefort, Frou-Frou, Scat Cat, Billy Boss the Russian Cat, Shun Gon the Chinese Cat, Hit Cat the English Cat, and Peppo the Italian Cat *'Bedknobs & Broomsticks:' King Leonidas, the Secretary Bird, and the Rhino Soccer Player *'Robin Hood: Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Nutsy, Trigger, Allan-A-Dale, the Rhino Guards, the Captain of the Guard, Toby Turtle, Skippy Bunny, Sis Bunny, Tagalong Bunny, and Mother Rabbit *'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: '''Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Christopher Robin, Owl, Tigger, Heffalumps, and Woozles *'The Rescuers: 'Bernard, Miss Bianca, the Chairmouse, Orville, Rufus, Penny, Penny's Teddy Bear, Madame Medusa, Mr. Snoops, Brutus and Nero, and Evinrude *'Pete's Dragon: 'Elliott the Dragon *'The Fox and the Hound: 'Tod, Copper, Chief, Vixie, and Amos Slade *'The Black Cauldron: 'Taran, Princess Eilonwy, The Horned King, Hen-Wen, Gurgi, the Creeper, the 3 witches of Morva, and the Cauldron Born *'The Great Mouse Detective: 'Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Professor Ratigan, the 17 Henchmen, and Fidget the Bat *'Who Framed Roger Rabbit: 'Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman, Benny the Cab, and the Toon Patrol *'The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: 'Kessie the Bluebird, Stan Woozle, and Heff Heffalump *'Oliver & Company: 'Oliver, Dodger, Rita, Tito, Fagin, Winston, Georgette, Jenny, Sykes, Francis, Einstein, and Roscoe and DeSoto *'The Little Mermaid: 'Ariel, Eric, Ariel's sisters, Flounder, Sebastian, Ursula, King Triton, Max the Sheepdog, Scuttle, Grimsby, Carlotta, the Dancing Fish, and Chef Louis *'The Rescuers Down Under: 'Wilbur, Jake, Cody, Marahute, Red, Faloo, Frank, Krebbs, Polly, Nelson, Twister, the Razorback, Percival C. McLeach, and Joanna *'Beauty and the Beast: 'Belle, the Beast/Prince, Gaston, Le Fou, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Fifi, the Bimbettes, Moniseur Duke, the Villagers, the Wardrobe, Babette, the Dishes, and the Palanquin *'Aladdin: 'Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, the Genie, Abu, Rajah, the Magic Carpet, Razoul, Jafar, Iago, the Sultan, the Cave of Wonders' Tiger-head, and the two Hungry Children *'The Nightmare Before Christmas: 'Jack Skellington, Sally, Dr. Finklestein, the Mayor odf Halloween Town, Oogie Boogie, the Lock *'The Lion King: 'Simba, Mufasa, Sarabi, Rafiki, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, Zazu, Scar, and the Wildebeasts *'Pocahontas: Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, John Smith, Percy, Governor Ratcliffe, Grandmother Willow, Chief Powhatan, Kekata, Wiggins, Thomas, and Nakoma *'A Goofy Movie: '''Max Goof, Roxanne, and P.J. *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Frollo, Captain Phoebus, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne *'Hercules: '''Hercules, Megara, Hades, Pain and Panic, Philoctetes, Pegasus, the Muses, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, the Fates, Nessus, the Hydra, and Bacchus *'Mulan: 'Mulan, Captain Li Shang, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Shang, Yao, Ling, Khan, Little Brother, Chien-Po, Fa Zhou, Fa Li, Grandma Fa, Shan Yu, Chi-Fu, and the Emperor of China *'Tarzan: 'Tarzan, Tantor, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Kala, and Terk *'Fantasia 2000: 'Yo-yo Flamingo, The Steadfeast Tin Soldier, the Ballerina, Our Hero, Rachel, and the Snotty Six *'The Emperor's New Groove: Kuzco, Pacha, Yzma, the Kronk, Chicha, Bucky the Squirrel, and Royal Matchmaker *'Atlantis: The Lost Empire: '''Milo Thatch, Princess Kida, Wilhelmina Packard, and Commander Rourke *'Lilo & Stitch: Lilo, Nani, Stitch, Jumba Jookiba, Agent Pleakley, Cobra Bubbles, Grand Councilwoman, Gantu, Mertle, David Kawena, Mrs. Hasagawa, Chopsuey, Reuben, Angel, and Dr. Jacques von Hâmsterviel *'Pepper Ann: '''Pepper Ann and Lydia Pearson *'The Haunted Mansion: 'The Hitchhiking Ghosts, the Hatbox Ghost, the Executioner, Emily the Bleeding Bride *'The Country Bears: 'Beary Barrington, Trixie St. Claire, Tennessee O'Neal, Ted & Fred Bedderhead, Big Al, Zeb Zoober, and Henry Dixon Taylor *'Journey Into Imagination with Figment: Figment *'''Pirates of the Caribbean: '''Captain Jack, Captain Barbossa, Captain Barbossa's pirates, Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner Category:Episode Series